


I'll Wait

by Xieu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xieu/pseuds/Xieu
Summary: Ash woken up in a bed of sunflowers, meeting his friends along the way.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I'll Wait

My soul is always with you.

I remember that I am sitting in the usual library, clutching my side, where my wound is. I can hear Eiji's voice, as I read his letter. I can remember it all, clearly.

Bed of sunflowers, mirroring my own blonde hair. Am I dead? I feel so light, like I was in ecstacy. The smell of these flowers makes me remember my hometown, with Griffin.

I started walking, feeling every flower, and grass, for I just realized, I was bare-footed. Is this heaven? Am I even allowed on being there? I need to stop thinking, I wonder if Eiji is here too.

"BOSS!"

That voice, is that Skip? Is he alive? Am I dreaming? Is being Eiji and our time a dream?

I saw a kid running towards me, with his usual expression. It's true, it's Skip. He hugged me, that's when I realized that I am tearing up.

Two men followed him, faces who was so familiar, smiling or in dread.

"Aslan," called by Griff.  
"Big brother..."

A punch landed, and I was caught off guard.

"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE EIJI BEHIND? HE ASKED YOU TO GO WITH HIM TO JAPAN! TELLING MR. IBE TO BRING YOU TOO. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Shorter was crying, on top of me. He was punching me, but neither was painful. I covered my face. He grabbed my collar, he headbutted me. Griff hold Shorter, making him stop.

"How dare you, Ash? How dare you?"

I looked back, but I can't see anything, just those sunflowers. I want to go back, but my feet were telling me not to—that I can never go back.

"Aslan," Griff called.  
"I need to go back, big brother..."  
"You can't."  
"But..."

Shorter's still wailing, along with Skip. I never intended to go.

"Eiji..."

But I can't do a thing or two now.

"Shorter, Skip, Big brother..." I said. "Sorry, I am sorry."

"Nothing's your fault, Aslan."

I cried harder than seeing Skip earlier.

"I will just wait Eiji here, no matter how long, I know sooner or later, he'll come... he promised me. Even when I am not with him anymore, our souls, will always be together... so I'll wait here..."


End file.
